What Could Have Been
by Rora Plath
Summary: A series of one-shots about Carrie White and Tommy Ross.
1. Surprise

This is a mini-series of stories based around the characters of Carrie White and Tommy Ross from Stephen King's Carrie and the 2013 movie adaptation.

I do not own any of these characters and I am just writing these for fun!

 **Suggestions are always encourages!**

* * *

 **SURPRISE**

Carrie had decided to walk home from school today. It was a beautiful spring day she didn't want to waste. Her mind wondered as she paced the sidewalk, ignoring the other kids walking home, making sure not to run into anyone on a bike or a skateboard. Her hands rested on the straps of her backpack, her hair blowing behind her shoulders due to the light breeze in the air. Today was gorgeous.

Mama wouldn't be home until late tonight; she had to close the shop on Thursdays. Because of that, Carrie kept her pace slow, enjoying the breeze and beautiful blue sky. Once she hit the street her house rested on, her mind focused, trying to decide which work she would begin when she got home, or if she would ignore it all together and sneak a peek at one of the magazines she'd stolen from the school library. (She'd return it after the weekend.)

But her mind was brought fully back to the reality in front of her when a familiar blue jeep was spotted parked across from her house. Her pace slowed to a stop and eyes glanced around. For a moment she expected to see Sue or Chris snickering behind a tree. Another image of a group of lacrosse players jumping out and throwing water balloons (or tampons….) at her. The young blonde would not put it past her classmates to bring their cruel jokes to her own house.

As Carrie drew closer to her house, her breath caught in her throat. Tommy Ross was sitting outside her house with a flower twisting between his hands. A moment later, dark eyes fell on hers and a smile bloomed on his face. Carrie slowly walked up to him, already feeling a dark pink blush form across her cheeks. A curse entered her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She said, trying her best to sound stern despite the blush on her cheeks and the inability to crush the smile on her face.

"Just wanted to say hi." He said with a smile before he offered out the white carnation flower. "Hi!"

"Hi." He was adorable, and Carrie couldn't help but allow her blush to deepen as she took the flower. She brought it to her nose and inhaled. "Thank you." There was a pause, the two of them just staring at each other. "But you can't be here." Even though mama wouldn't be home for nearly two hours, Carrie's anxiety feared the woman would return home early at any minute. Seeing a boy at their house handing Carrie a flower might kill the woman. Or worse, send Carrie to her closet where she wouldn't be allowed out for a whole week!

Tommy made no motion to move, he just smiled. "Now, I must ask you something." Knots were in her stomach almost instantly. "Would you accompany me to the Caviler – right now?"

Green eyes widened, more than shocked by this request. Tommy Ross had only said a handful of words to Carrie in his life – why would he be asking her out now? It was so out of the blue, the butterflies in her stomach turned toxic. She instantly offered out the flower back to him and took a step away.

Hurt etched across his features for a moment; he made no motion to take the flower back,

"This isn't funny." Her voice was actually stern this time, laced with a layer of ice. "You're tricking me. Why else would you actually be here." Then she was glancing around, green eyes narrowed. They were searching for a head of blonde and brunette, the girls he normally hung around with. The girls that would pull such a trick on her. "I – I just thought you were better than this."

More hurt crossed his features, Carrie thought that would make him leave or admit that truth while Sue and Chris emerged from their hiding places. Instead, he took a step forward, eyes locked on hers.

"I'm not tricking you." His hands suddenly were up in defense. "I promise."

This did nothing to lesson her fear.

He could see she didn't believe him because he then said, "I am better than that, Carrie." He paused, a nervousness replacing the hurt from his face. Eyes faltered as a slight laugh passed his lips. "But I have been a real ass, haven't I?"

Carrie said nothing.

"It kind of hit me, okay? Seeing that video of you the other day." Carrie instantly tensed, her own eyes falling to the ground. "That wasn't funny. I thought it was horrible. What they did to you, how they handled it… I just …" He trailed off, and was silent for a moment before he said her name, causing their eyes to meet again. "I'm sorry."

All her fear melted away as she heard his words and looked into her eyes. Tommy Ross was here on his own, Sue and Chris were nowhere to be found waiting to laugh at her. Carrie lifted the flower back up to her nose and smiled at the tall boy before her.

"Thank you. That – that means a lot." Soon, a sigh was passing her lips because this wouldn't last. Carrie wasn't a fool. "You don't want to be seen with me, Tommy."

"Who says?"

"Didn't you see the lockers…? _Carrie White eats shit."_ The words leave her voice weak and her voice breaks at the end. Oh how she wants nothing more than to be free of high school and the heavy despair that resides on her heart. Mama always talked about hell; the woman was unaware Carrie visited it every day and faced the Devil named Chris.

"Fuck whoever wrote that!" He blurts at a volume that startles Carrie. "I'm not going to let them decide who I can and cannot hang out with."

"They might try to kill you." This was said as a half-joke. "You don't have to do this, Tommy."

"I don't have to. I want to."

* * *

\- THE END


	2. Each Other's Secrets

**EACH OTHER'S SECRET**

They were each other's secret.

Carrie White stood behind the bleachers, it was almost four o'clock and time was ticking. She knew he would be late, he almost always was. But, if he wanted to see her at all today, he was going to have to hurry his ass up, he knew she was risking a lot by not returning home right after school.

"Where are you, Tommy?" Carrie muttered allowed, turning around just in time to see him coming toward her from the opposite direction he normally did. "You're late!"

He beamed, saying nothing as he approached her, wrapping his large arms around her and picking her up. Her face, which has been stern when she spoke, melted into a wide smile. He planted a kiss on her lips before setting her back down on her feet.  
"Sorry, they guys are getting suspicious. I don't need any of them following me."

The two of them had been 'dating' for the last three months. Going on dates out of town, meeting after school under the bleachers and sneaking kisses or touches between classes when no one was paying attention. Their getting together had happened to suddenly, neither of them had expected it.

It was Carrie's idea to keep it a secret.

Mama would most likely _kill_ Carrie if she ever found out she was dating a boy. Plus, the other kids would never let Tommy Ross live it down. Dating Carrie White? How could he stoop so low?

Tommy reminded her many times that he was not ashamed of dating her, and if she ever changed her mind, he would gladly scream it over the PA system that he was in a great relationship with Carrie White.

This brought a smile to her face, she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his; standing on her tip-toes in order to reach them. "I have to go, I'm pushing the limits as it is." She sighed, resting her head against his chest. "I think Mama is getting suspicious too. She's been coming home earlier, watching me closely." There was a pause, her eyes moving up to meet his. "Till the weekend, I think I should just go home right after school."

She hated the idea of just leaving school, her head down as she avoided the other kids. Meeting Tommy was the best part of her day. She felt to empty whenever she didn't see him, touch him, and kiss him. But, all hell would break loose if Mama found out Carrie was in a relationship. Precautions like this were needed.

"Okay." He said, a sad look in his eyes.

They exchanged once last kiss, this one deeper and much longer before Carrie squeezed his hand and left him standing there, staring after her.

Although this was what Carrie wanted, Tommy hated keeping their relationship a secret. He felt like the biggest douche in the world as he watched the other kids make fun of her, call her names, and just treat her like shit. Most of the time, he did his best to chase them away without making it too obvious his feelings for the shorter blonde girl were much stronger than a simple classmate.

But, Carrie said he can't save her all the time. She could handle the blunt of things. Even if it hurt him inside.

One of his fellow lacrosse teammates had helped the girls stuff tampons in Carrie's locker about two weeks after Tommy and Carrie had started dating. (He'd seen the video, and Carrie refused to talk about it.) Tommy's teammate then went on to brag about how he was the one to break into her locker and stuff them in there. Tommy was going to let it pass, ignore the fact he had a simmering rage until the boy had the nerve to say "That Carrie bitch deserved it."

He'd almost lost it then and there. But, he waited until practice, making sure they were on different teams before knocking the boy on his ass - hard - more than a couple times.

Before the practice was over, Tommy had knocked the boy on his ass one more time, muttering "Bitch" as he passed by, making a goal.

As he walked to his jeep, he felt a pang of guilt. He should have offered Carrie a ride, it would be much faster than her walking. A sigh parted his lips as he threw his backpack into the back and opened the door.

"Tommy?" He'd just gotten the door open when the soft voice came from behind him, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He turned to see, Sue Snell standing in front of his awkwardly.

The two of them had dated for about two months at the beginning of the year. It didn't work out, Sue's friends were not the type of people Tommy wanted to be around, and he never felt like the two of them had the right connection. Everything felt off.

"Uh - yeah, what's up?"

"Do you know the rumors that are surrounding you? " He didn't because he didn't care. People talked shit all the time. If he was the topic for a few days it didn't bother him. In the end it would all pass and someone else would spark a new rumor that was more important. (Not that Tommy listened to rumors anymore).

"What is the rumor mill spitting out this time? "

Sue, the tall, beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes stared at him, as if expecting him to know. She was gorgeous, that was one of the main reasons he had asked her out.

"Are you fucking Carrie White?"

He almost fell over. His eyes widened at her words, especially the way she phrased the sentence.

"No." He said, and he wasn't lying. It had been three months, and Carrie and he had talked about it, but she was so nervous she didn't want to do it yet. She felt bad about it, already apologizing when she told him to stop. (And Tommy wasn't mad or annoyed by it. He got it. He always told Carrie she didn't have to apologize, he was not going to make her do something she didn't want to do. )

"Well, everyone thinks you are." She paused. "I kept telling them you wouldn't stoop that low."

His jaw tightened.

"I don't care what people think. And even if I was, they don't have a fucking right to know."

He had confronted her because he wanted to apologize about the video. Obviously he had not been the one to take it, or post it, but he had watched it, and his own laugh has passed through him as he watched the girl scream on the floor. He'd felt like shit ever since. This wasn't him. Tommy was a nice guy, someone who didn't think less of people for stupid reasons.

She sat in the back of the library, away from everyone, watching a video of some type of magic trick. Her green eyes were locked on the screen as the man moved his hands, lifting some box off the ground without even touching it. Slowly, Tommy approached her, sitting at the computer next to her. He saw her flinch as he sat down.

"Carrie?" For a moment, she didn't turn, her eyes stayed on the screen. Tommy never let his eyes leave her face. When she figured out he wasn't going to leave, she turned, eyes casted down for a second before meeting his. "Hey. Uh - Listen. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what those girls did to you. That was just cruel."

Wow. The words came out like vomit, fast and without much warning. He had planned on what to say, and it wasn't that.

"Did - did you see the video?" Carrie asked, eyes turning down to the keyboard.

"Yeah. Yeah; Chris is a horrible person." Tommy cursed himself, if anyone knew that, it was Carrie White. "But don't worry! I'm not judging you. I'm judging _them_ , you don't deserve to be treated the way you are."

This brought her eyes up, they were a bright green. Beautiful.

Even with her mousy hair, church clothes and the few pimples on her face, Tommy could still see her being a beautiful girl.

"Thanks." Was all she said.

But Tommy didn't want to give up yet. He wanted to get to know Carrie. He wanted to befriend her. "Hey, do you want to go and get some food? I know this great place, it's not very crowded and kids our age don't know about it."

"You don't have to do that, okay? I'm not a charity case." There was a bitterness to her tone, something he hadn't expected from her.

"This isn't charity. I promise." The next part was spoken slowly, Tommy wasn't sure how Carrie would take it. Honestly, he was afraid of offending her. "You look like you need a friend."

As he feared, she _physically_ flinched. Jumping back, her eyes staring at him, but hurt and rage mixed within those big green eyes. There was a second, Tommy thought she would slap him straight across the face, but instead she collected her things and rushed out of the library. (He had asked her a few weeks after they started dating if she ran out to prevent him from seeing her cry. All Carrie had done was shake her head.)

He wasn't giving up that fast. A few days later, Tommy walked up to Carrie at lunch, all eyes on him, snickering and "What the hell is he doing?" but he paid no attention. As soon as he leaned across the table, Carrie was scooting her chair, reading to bolt out of there. "Carrie wait." She stopped, green eyes peeking out behind a curtain of blonde hair.

"Can you just, _stop?_ Don't you think I've been tricked enough?"

"I'm not trying to trick you!" He said instantly, his eyes wide with alarm. He had been stupid to think she would just befriend him without thinking he was doing it for a sinister reason. "I'm not like them. I promise."

As much as Tommy wanted to look away, he held his gaze with Carrie. She was studying him, seeing if he was telling the truth or not. A long moment passed before she bowed her head and stood up. Tommy's eyes pleaded for her to sit down, but she didn't look at him. "It's social suicide to talk to me. Don't do that to yourself, Tommy."

And then she was gone again.

So he started going to the library more, he wouldn't talk to her, he would finish his homework and sit at the table next to her. Whenever he caught to staring he would offer a smile. At first she never smiled back, but the more he did it without offering her a trick, she started to smile back, even blush a little.

After about a week and a half of that, he dared to sit at the same table as her. His eyes scanned her books. "Telekinesis, unlocking the mind?" He read the title before she instantly turned the books around. "Oh - no, no. is that like hypnosis?"

By the look she gave him, that was a no.

"Need any help? This seems like a big project, whatever you're working on."

"It's more of a personal project." She commented not looking up.

His lips pressed together for a moment before his head bowed. He felt her finally look up at him. "Tommy, what are you doing?"

"I told you before, I want to be your friend."

"Nobody wants to be my friend. Don't you remember, Carrie White eats s-shit." Tommy almost laughed as she stuttered that her swear. The laugh wasn't aimed towards her; he thought it was the cutest thing

"I don't believe that. Kids are assholes." Tommy muttered.

After that, they started talking a little more, at first it was just about her personal project, she didn't say much, just point out an interesting fact if she thought it was worth sharing. They only talked in the library and no one ever saw them.

It was about two weeks after he was finally seeing the true Carrie did he finally feel butterflies in his stomach as he went to sit next to her. She was different, cute, shy, and everything most girls in the school were not. But once you opened her up, she was smart, witty, and he was just amazed by her almost every day.

"Carrie, can I ask you something?" Tommy asked as they collected their things to go to their next class. He saw her flush, watched as she tensed up and her green eyes showed fear. "Would you like to get that lunch sometime?"

This had to be a dream. This had to be a very good dream because stuff like this didn't happen in real life.

 **Carrie White was kissing Tommy Ross.**

Her stomach was exploding with butterflies but she welcomed them. His lips were soft, gentle, easing her into it. She hadn't realized how much she _craved_ this until Tommy had closed the gap between them and smashed their lips together moments before.

Carrie pulled away just a bit to catch her breath. Her green eyes meeting his beautiful blue ones. There was a warm fuzz around her mind, it was welcoming and new. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

" _This._ You and - and me!" There was a pause, a blush spreading on her cheeks. Never before had Carrie experienced a moment she never wanted to end.

"Well believe it." He chuckled before once again locking their lips together.

This went on for a while, words rarely parting their lips. Carrie was too swept up in the moment, her mind only on Tommy and not on anything else that had to do with her life. None of that mattered. In a million years, Carrie White never would have imagined she'd be kissing the only boy she'd ever had a crush on. But here she was, her lips dancing with his.

It was when he was stopped a few blocks from her house did Carrie's blush fade and her face turn to him with a serious glow. She could tell before speaking, he knew what she was going to ask.

"Was this just a - a onetime thing?"

There was a pause. She would understand, Carrie knew the reputation she carried on her shoulders. Dragging Tommy down was not something she wanted to do. He was _adored_ at Ewen High; there was no need for her to ruin that.

"It doesn't have to be."

This was not what she expected him to say, and it made her feel slightly better about the whole situation.

"I'm not ashamed of liking you, Carrie." Now this caused the blush to return to her face.

But, a sigh passed her lips. She had made up her own mind quickly. "I _really_ like you, Tommy. But I want to keep this a secret. For you! Even if you're not ashamed of me, that doesn't mean the other kids won't try to make you feel like trash for liking me."

"Carrie, I don't care - "

"I know! But I do. You don't need to be dragged into the mud because of me. If - if you want to go out with me, I just think it would be a lot easier to - to keep it a secret. I can handle most of what they throw at me." Her mind did its best not to avert back to the locker room incident.

Green eyes lock on blue, and her next words are spoken in a whisper. "Please?"

Tommy moves, leaning over to be only a few inches from her face. He doesn't disconnect their eye contact. "If that's what you want. But know, if you ever change your mind, I will happily tell the whole school."

This pleased Carrie more than Tommy ever knew. The butterflies in her stomach multiplied and it was her who closed the gap between them this time. It was a soft kiss before she backed away and stepped out of his jeep. She gave him a smile before turning toward her house, a skip in her walk.

That's how they became each other's secrets.

* * *

\- **THE END**

 **A/N:** I had intended on making this a whole story, but couldn't think of how I wanted to story to go, so I decided instead of wasting what I wrote, I'd just tweak it and post it here. I think it's cute. (: Hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Meeting Mama

You are welcome to leave One-Shot ideas in your reviews! I am open to any and all related to Carrie and Tommy 3

Thanks for all the beautiful reviews!

* * *

 **MEETING MAMA**

"Shit!" The rare curse left the young blonde's lips as she heard the door to the house slam shut and her mother call out her name. Carrie bolted up from the bed, her hands awkwardly moving not to fall on the boy who was lying in the bed with her.

"I thought you said she was working till five?" Tommy frantically got out of bed, slipping the shirt on that Carrie didn't remember removing.

"That's what I thought!" There was no way he could climb out the window, they were two stories up and there wasn't a handy tree to help him down. Carrie knew this would happen one day or another, but just didn't need Mama to meet him when he was trying to sneak out of her room. That would lead to maybe a whole YEAR in the prayer closet!

"Carrietta!"

"Coming down, Mama!" Carrie bit her lip, her face a pale white and her heart threatening to burst from her chest. Tommy walked up to her, cupping her pale face in his hands.

"Calm down. We're going to get through this." His thumb brushed her lower lip gently and Carrie met his crystal blue eyes. Her heart calmed a bit, and she nodded.

"I'm still sneaking you out." She walked over to her door and opened it, peaking her head out to listen. Mama was in the kitchen, if Tommy moved fast enough, he'd be able to rush out before the woman saw him. "Follow me." She mouthed to him before pressing a finger to her lips. Carrie took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

They creaked under her light weight, but she told herself the sound was not as loud as she thought, her anxiety just heightened the sound. Tommy was a few steps behind her, his own eyes on the lookout. He wouldn't tell Carrie this now, but he was _terrified_ of meeting her mother. From the stories around town, to the way Carrie herself talked about the woman, Tommy only pictured a created; not a human.

Carrie hit the bottom step and nearly bolted from the stairs and into the kitchen. Tommy needed to get out now while Mama's back was turned.

There was a small temptation to turn around and give her boyfriend a goodbye kiss, but that was too risky. Carrie stepped into the kitchen, doing her best to take up the doorway, and smiled at the red haired women despite her back being turned. Green eyes glanced behind her quickly, seeing Tommy with his hand on the door.

He froze, blue eyes wide and Carrie didn't have to hear the gasp from in front of her to know what had happened.

Tommy looked at Carrie and Carrie shook her head. If he ran now she'd be in even more trouble.

"Carrietta White!" The voice boomed behind her and Carrie turned to see her mother raging at her. There was so much anger in her eyes, Carrie _felt_ how much her mother was angry. "What is this?" The fear Carrie had always felt when she was a child was back. It coated her body like a nasty slim she wouldn't be able to wash off. "You've brought a **BOY** into my house!"

Tommy smiled the charming smile he was known for and walked up to Mrs. White. His face was slightly paler than normal, but that was the only sign that he was nervous across his face. His hand was out, offering a handshake as he stopped in front of the woman. "Hello, Mrs. White. I'm Tommy Ross. It's nice to meet you." The smile slightly faltered as Mrs. White took a step forward but ignored Tommy's hand.

"Mama, he was just helping me with my math homework." Carrie moved, pushing Tommy back and stepping between him and her mother. "He's a _very_ nice both."

"I can practically smell the sin dripping off of him." Mrs. White remarked coldly ignoring her daughter. She _shoved_ Carrie out of the way, causing the young blonde to fall.

Carrie called out to her mother, but the woman was getting into Tommy's face, looking him over with disgust. Carrie knew the woman did not see a human being but a bag of sin standing before her. Even if Tommy was a Holy Saint, Mama would still stare at him the saw.

"Get out of my house." The words were said in a low voice, her voice deep and holding a darker threat.

Tommy's face was now as pale as a ghosts, the charming smile having fallen from his face a long time ago. Blue eyes turned to Carrie, just getting up off the ground. She rubbed the arm she'd fallen on, and locked eyes with her, they exchanged silent words. Tommy wanted to grab Carrie and get her away from this. He wasn't a fool, just by the act Mrs. White had inflicted on Carrie, he knew that was not the worst of it. Images for a few bruises Carrie had shrugged off entered his mind. Carrie didn't deserve such treatment. But, the blonde shook her head, her eyes telling him she was stronger than she looked.

As their eyes locked, Mrs. White raised her hand as if to strike Tommy, but Carrie was faster. Her hand flew out from her side, her mind _flexing_ catching her mother's hand in midair. Both Mrs. White and Tommy stared in shock at the sight.

"Get out Tommy!" He took a step back but didn't head for the door. "Now!"

"You're coming with me."

Green eyes met blue once more and she shook her head again. "I can't."

Mama turned to Carrie, eyes flaring a deep read that could kill anyone. "Witch!" Her body twisted despite her hand still being trapped in an invisible force. "Witch!" She screamed again. "You are going to get into your closet and pray until God tells me you are free of the devil spirit inside you!"

Carrie turned to Tommy. "Please! Just go, I will see you in school tomorrow!"

But he wasn't going to leave.

"Mama!" Margaret stopped squirming and looked at her daughter with a new hatred. Carrie gulped and ignored that new fact. "You're not – you are not going to touch m-me or Tommy. We're going to leave and you are going to st-stay here."

Carrie released her mother and waited a beat to see what the woman would say. The woman did nothing for a long moment, no words passed her lips as Carrie collected her bag, grabbed Tommy's hand, and headed for the door. It was only when Carrie said goodbye did the woman speak.

"Don't come back, Carrietta."


	4. Double Date

DOUBLE DATE

Tommy had let it slip one night, after a couple of beers, that he was in a very serious relationship with Carrie White. His face had paled almost instantly. Not because he was ashamed of dating her, but because it was a secret. His best friend, George Dawson, stared at him for a long moment before making the comment "I thought something was going on." It was such a simple, and unexpected reaction, it threw Tommy off.

George didn't mention it until he was leaving to go home. "Talk to Carrie. Maybe the four of us could go on a type of doubled date. Erika has been wanting another couple to hang out with but she hates all her friends boyfriends." (George had mentioned in the past he wasn't a huge fan of Erika's friends anyway.)

Tommy had brought it up to Carrie, just because he liked the idea; he never expected her to say yes.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" She beamed a smile as she pulled away from the hug she had thrown on him. "I've been dying to go on a date with another couple. I - I just never knew who to ask."

Since George had insisted he drive, they all met up at Tommy's house. Carrie was nervous, he could see it in her face despite the fact she constantly denied it. It put her at a bit of ease that Erika didn't go to Ewen High. But the words "What if they doesn't like me? What if she is like all the other girls?" many times.

Tommy reassured her that he had met Erika and she was nothing like the girls they went to school with. If he was being brutally honest, there were not many decent people at their school, one of the reasons George was one of his best friends because the guy was one of the nicest people Tommy had ever met.

As soon as the doorway rang, Carrie tensed, he saw her drawing into her quiet place. Tommy turned to her, placing both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Carrie," He said gently, offering a kind smile. Her features were pale, he could see the fear in her eyes. "I promise you that this is going to be one of the best dates of our lives. George is an amazing guy and Erika will love you. If there is any reason you want to leave; just touch my ear and we will make an excuse to leave."

"How did I get so lucky, Tommy Ross?"

The words left her mouth with a smile and Tommy felt the tension he had himself fall off his shoulders.

The doorbell rang again before Tommy opened the door a second later. "Dawsooon!" "Ross!" A second later, the two boys were embraced in a strange looking hug.

Carrie laughed, slightly rolling her eyes at their foolishness. A girl pushed passed them, almost holding the same expression on her features as Carrie.

"Idiots." She chuckled. "You must be Carrie! I'm Erika." And then the girl was giving Carrie one of the warmest hugs she'd ever experienced. Erika pulled away, still supporting a smile.

Carrie opened her mouth to speak but the boys came in, done with their weird hug or handshake. "Well, we should get going because I am starving!" George breathed, wrapping an arm around Erika.

"I hope you guys like the place I picked." Carrie finally said. "It's nothing too special, but - but they have great deserts."

"That's really all I need." Erika smiled.

Tommy mimicked George's action, wrapping his arm around Carrie's shoulder and pulling her in. "Lead the way, Dawson."

About twenty minutes later, the four of them were walking into a small restaurant and sitting down in a booth.

"So, Carrie. What would you recommend?" Carrie twisted her mouth to the side for a moment.

"Uh - Everything is pretty good. Accept stay away from the sea-food, I might love this place but even I can admit that shit looks sketchy."

The four of them exchange a laugh before their waitress comes and takes their orders.

Tommy watched as Carrie interacted with George and Erika, each minute passed and she was opening up, becoming the Carrie he knew and was slowly falling in love with.

"Excuse me," He muttered before giving Carrie a soft kiss on her cheek and getting up to use the bathroom.

The two of them had had a number of dates here, Tommy could have found the bathroom with his eyes closed. That wasn't what drew him off course. His eyes fell on a tall blonde he would know everywhere. It was too late to act as if she hadn't seen them. Their eyes had met and Sue was suddenly walking over to them, her hips waying back and forth a little too forcefully.

Fuck.

"Tommy!" She embraced him but he didn't move to return the action. "I didn't know you knew this place."

"Yeah… What are you doing here?"

"It's my mom's birthday, she loves this place. Always insists on this place for dinner."

His eyes glanced back, barely able to see Carrie around the corner but he could see her. If Sue found out about the two of them, that would be Chris would know before midnight. She was the last person Carrie or Tommy wanted to know about their relationship. This was going well, they had an amazing thing going and Tommy didn't even want to think about what might happen if the kids at school found out.

"Who are you here with?"

"Just George." And as soon as he said Dawson's name, Tommy regretted it.

"You two on a date?" She teased. But he didn't answer and her face fell a bit. "You two are on a date but I'm guessing with other people."

He still said nothing.

"Who is it?"

"None of your business." He replied calmly. "It's no one you know, anyway."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, before she moved around him, slipping past him with her small frame.

"Oh… You're just the pathetic third wheel."

Tommy moved, glancing to see George and Erika eating quietly with the booth in front of them empty. Sue was sounding so much like Chris it scared him. She was never this way when they were dating. She normally had an effortless sweetness to her voice but tonight was all spite.

Carrie wasn't going to lie, there would always be a small part of her that would be jealous of Sue Snell. She was beautiful, tall, and popular. She was almost the opposite of Carrie in every way. How Tommy decided to pick her over Sue, Carrie would never understand. But, Carrie always feared Tommy would soon realize he liked being with Sue better and go crawling back to her.

He was quick at going to the bathroom, normally back within two minutes. And time passed and he wasn't there. She cranked her neck, trying to see around the corner and almost gasped aloud at the sight of him speaking to Sue. Teeth sunk into her bottom lip lightly, a nervous knot forming in her stomach.

Erika was speaking, telling a story about some kid in her English class pulling a prank on the teacher. Carrie was sure she'd laugh her ass off if she were paying attention.

"I'm sorry… I need some air." A light, very weak, smile fell on her lips as she scooted out of the booth and quickly walked out of the door.

"Where is Carrie?" Tommy asked the moment he got back to the table.

"Outside. Oh, Tommy. I'm sorry! I think I scared her or something. I just wouldn't shut up. I thought the story was funny but ..." Erika trailed off, eyes falling to her plate.

"Trust me, Erika - it wasn't you."

Tommy walked out the door, feeling a blast of autumn air that felt goosebumps on his skin. Carrie was standing a bit down the sidewalk, her arms wrapped around her. Tommy slowly walked up to her, studying her face to see if she was mad - but she wasn't - it looked like she was about to cry.

"Carrie."

"Did you ever bring HER here?" Her words were harsh it almost knocked Tommy off his feet. "Before me, did you bring her here?" Her eyes lifted and Tommy saw the shin of tears swimming inside them.

"What? No - never. She's here because it's her mother's birthday."

Carrie sighed, not whipping the tears as the fell down her cheeks. "Why is she everywhere? She is always around and - and I can't stand it. She is this goddess and I'm nothing more than a mortal." Tommy didn't understand what she was saying and how she came to this conclusion. "I feel like I am competing with her. I remember you talking about her when you guys were dating. I - I know I can't compete with her."

Instantly he was in front of her, closing the gap between them and looking her in the eyes. Gently, he pressed both his hands on either side of her face and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't you DARE say that. What I had with Sue was nothing like what I have with you. Carrie, Sue never crosses my mind because all I can ever think about is you."

She said nothing, just breathed, trying to control so she didn't cry anymore.

"Carrie White, YOU are my girlfriend, you're the one I care about. No one else matter and you have no one to compete with because you leave everyone in the dust."

She nodded, and he dropped his hands to her arms. A laugh then lightly passed her lips as she said "You're kind of cheesy."

Tommy chuckled before he pulled Carrie into a kiss. His hands moved to her back, pressing her into him like the piece of a puzzle he'd been missing. This kiss was to reassure her that, despite how cheesy it might have been, he meant every word of it.

When they pulled away from each other, he rested their foreheads together. It was only a moment later Carrie gently touched his ear.


	5. I Can Make Things Move

**I Can Make Things Move.**

Carrie was slowly growing accustomed to her abilities. Often times, she'd stay up late, testing her range and the weight of the things she could lift. Her mind was growing, the ability acting like a muscle she could bend and stretch. With the ability growing, so did her confidence. Not only did she walk with a stride in her step, but her head was held a bit higher, and the crude words aimed at her almost always bounced off.

But there was always the fear of being found out. The fear that she'd become more of a science experiment than a person. Soon she'd be strapped to a lab table being poked and pricked with needles. If Mama ever witnessed these abilities, Carrie would never see the outside of the closet - that she knew for sure. ( "Devil magic!" ). Th young blonde also feared her boyfriend finding out and seeing her as nothing but a **freak**. She knew it wasn't normal, people just didn't move things with their mind. When she was digging into the topic with a number of books form the library, Tommy had tried to pry, but Carrie had pushed him aside.

There had been a few close calls where she'd acted without thinking. They'd gone to dinner a few weeks ago and one of waiters almost slipped on a napkin left on the floor, before Carrie knew what she was doing, her mind was holding the man up, preventing his skull from making contact with the tile floor. There had been other close calls, but none she couldn't explain with a bit of stretched logic.

But now her mind was clear of all worry as Tommy was teaching her how to roller blade. He showed her a video when he was thriteen of all the tricks he'd been able to preform with them and Carrie had wanted to learn. If she _really_ wanted to be a show off, she could focus her ability into giving her better balance and tempt to preform a trick without falling flat on her face - but she wanted to learn naturally.

Her hand was clasped tightly in Tommy's as they rolled -slowly - down the road. "You're getting the hand of it." Carrie just laughed, her grip tightening as she felt herself sway.

"You sure about that?"

It was an hour later when Carrie finally told Tommy to let go. "I - I got this." _I think_. He hesitated for a moment before he nodded, the warm of his hand leaving hers. Slowly, her feet moved, pressing the wheels against the pavement, pushing herself forward.

"There you go!" Tommy cheered, cupping his hands around his mouth and _Whooing_. "That's my girl!"

She managed a turn, a very wide turn, but a turn none the less. She picked up speed a little bit, headed towards Tommy who already hand his arms open. "You better catch me, I don't think I can stop."

Her laugh lead her all the way to him, knocking into him but he was strong enough to keep them standing.

She was now a good two inches taller, tall enough to kiss him without having to stand on her tip-toes. He laughed against her lips before releasing her from the hug and slowly pushing her backwards. "Mean!"

She was now in the middle of the street, trying to move her legs to where she was facing the other direction.

Tommy lived near a corner off of a main road, cares didn't turn into the neighborhood much in the middle of the day on a Wednesday so the two of them didn't expect much traffic. And even if a car appeared, it had to stop at the Stop-Sign before turning onto the road. But the car that rounded the corner breezed right through the stop sign at full speed.

"CARRIE!"

It would have hit her, knocked her off her feet and rolled over her.

But her mind acted, her hand outstretched before she knew what she was doing.

When her eyes focused, she was staring at the wrecked front end of a junker car. Both the driver and Tommy were staring at her. The untouched girl, standing in the middle of the road with her hand outstretched.

 **\- xxx -**

Carrie had fled after that, using her abilities to guild her away from the scene. Tommy called after her but she ignored him. The driver of the car could say whatever he wanted, no one would believe him. (Even if Tommy verified the story.) There was no proof. It was all stuff people read about in comic books.

She ended up at a park, the roller blades thrown in the grass as she headed for the swings. Tears streamed down her cheeks, some of embarrassment, others of anger at herself.

Tommy had to think she was a freak.

A _weirdo_

 **A MONSTER!**

She shook the last thought from her mind. She couldn't fall into that darkness.

"Carrie?"

For a moment, she didn't turn, she couldn't face him.

"Carrie, what was that?" He approached, taking a seat in the empty swing beside her. Still, she did not turn to greet him, she just focused on her bare feet.

"Please talk to me. I - I want to understand what the hell happened back there." His tone was light, a gentle sound that always eased Carrie when she was in these frantic moods. But it did little to calm her.

"There is nothing to talk about?"

"Are you kidding?" His voice rose. "You - You fucked up that guys car and I - I don't even know how." He paused. "I should have hit you."

"I wish it had..."

"Don't say that. I -" A frustrated sigh passed through his lips. A sound that always set Carrie on edge. It was worse than yelling. She could _feel_ the irritation he had with her and it made the whole thing worse. "I was worried it _would_ hit you. I just want to know _how_ it didn't."

"I just _can_." Now she slowly turned to look at him, her head low and eyes peeking through a curtain of hair. "I ...can make things move... or stop... with my mind."

He said nothing for a long moment.

"I know it sounds crazy! Maybe I am crazy okay ... "

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. It's kind of new to me. I just **CAN**..." That was all she knew about it. None of the books she read gave much of an explanation. "I was born with it though... that much I know."

He was silent again, his eyes turned from her to the silent park before them. Many minutes past, the anxiety in her stomach growing with every passing one

"Say something!"

"I don;t know what to say."

"Say I'm a freak! Or that you don't want to be with such a weirdo!"

Now he faced her again, eyes narrowed, but the confusion still visibly on his face.

"This is weird... but I don't think you are. I just wish I could understand it."

"I don't even understand it." She mutters.

"This doesn't change anything, you know." Now, any irritation that had been in his voice was gone.

"Really?"

He grabbed the chain of her swing and drew it to hers, resting his forehead against hers. "Of course not." He then meets his lips with hers, in a sweet, gentle kiss that leaves Carrie's lips tingling. When they part, he keeps her swing close to his. "But you will have to help me mess with a few people."

Carrie just laughs.


End file.
